Kindling
by Astroavis
Summary: Out of all of Kakashi's students, Sakura had always been Obito's favorite. When she comes back from her journey while studying under Tsunade, however, Obito is shocked to discover his feelings have changed into something much different.


_A/N: This fic is for Sakura Week 2018, Day 7: Happy Birthday/Freestyle because it was just too perfect of a fit to not include it._

 _This story was originally created in response to someone speaking poorly about a MadaSaku fic of mine and asking if I'd be doing ObiSaku as well (because that's so ridiculous). I replied with a hell yes and wrote this outline. Fight hate with smut._

* * *

His plan had failed.

The Mist ninja he had recruited to kidnap that Rin girl that Obito had spoken about wanting to protect had failed. The missing ninja had been unable to capture the kunoichi, they had been unable to seal the Two Tails within her, and they had been unable to force a confrontation with this Kakashi boy. His plan to force Obito to accept the cruelty and hopelessness in this world by showing him what true pain felt like had failed.

He would never be able to convince this little brat that he had spent so much effort fixing to carry out his Eye of the Moon plan. At least not before his body finally gave out, even with the help of the Gedo statue's chakra. The boy was far too optimistic despite all the hardships he had endured. He had never experienced true suffering and would never come to their world was one of pain and futility.

Madara's eye slid open, a simple action which grew more and more difficult with each passing minute, as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching where he rested in his chair. His gaze fell upon Obito, the boy frowning deeply.

"I think it's time for me to go home, gramps," the boy informed, a nervous energy about him, "I really appreciate everything you've done for me, but I can't stay here forever. My friends need me!"

"I thought you enjoyed helping the elderly? You would abandon an old man to his fate?" Madara rasped, the energy it took to speak draining at what little he had left.

"No, I! I…" Obito countered, his expression contorting into one of hopelessness before he declared, "You could come with me!"

"Come with you?" Madara scoffed, even the thought of such a thing preposterous.

"You're Madara Uchiha! You're a legend! And you have skills that could help the people back at the village! You saved my life, they wouldn't turn you away!" Obito tried, charging on despite how asinine such an idea was.

Madara was shocked by the brat's determination. For the kid to even suggest he return to the village was a shock, the elder Uchiha far too jaded to ever even consider such a thing.

"Have you not noticed the vines keeping me alive, boy?" he grumbled in response, the boy's eye flicking to the trails of vines leading from the tree and into his back.

"Yes, but… There must be a way! What if we… What if we took that thing with us?" he suggested desperately.

Madara chuckled in amusement, weakly shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the boy's request. "I will meet my end here. There is no other way."

"But you deserve to be back in the village. I'm sure someone there can help, we just have to try! I can't stay here forever but I can't just let you die here either!" he continued to argue.

Madara knew that Obito would leave his cave this day if unimpeded. He knew that if he didn't do something than this boy would return to the village and explain to everyone how the ghost of the Uchiha had saved his life. His influence could spell disaster for his carefully erected plans and Madara couldn't have him destroying everything he had worked so hard for.

Madara's eye slid shut.

"Come here, Obito" he commanded, the younger Uchiha's expression turning into one of surprise at Madara having finally used his name.

Obito frowned but came forward, his footsteps cautious despite his obedience. Madara took a breath, gathering the chakra he needed, before his eye snapped open. The younger boy was caught in his gaze, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before he collapsed in a heap of limbs.

His eye closed once again as his body sagged beneath the strain of using so much chakra at once. His lungs ached, demanding he cough, but he couldn't find the energy to succumb to his dying body's need for relief.

His eye slowly opened to regard the body on his floor, melancholy dominating his mind. Despite how Obito could interfere with his plans… Madara couldn't quite bring himself to kill the boy. And despite how much he tried to ignore it, he could see much of himself in the younger Uchiha. He reminded him of what he used to be like, before he lost Izuna…

"Tobi…" Madara grumbled, the unique Zetsu that Obito had affectionately nicknames Guruguru emerging from the earth near him.

"Yessir! Oh? Is Obito sleeping? He looks funny like that," the child-like construction questioned, tilting his swirling head at the unconscious boy.

"Take Obito and dump him in the woods somewhere near Konoha," Madara commanded.

"But aren't we going to need him?" he asked curiously.

"Do as I say," he bit back.

"Whatever you say, boss," Tobi answered, gathering up Obito's unconscious body into his hollow form and disappearing into the earth beneath his feet.

Madara's eye slid shut once again as he slumped in his chair, exhausted from the use of such a powerful jutsu and the slow death of his weakened body.

He'd allow the boy to live. And he'd find another way to enact his plan and put an end to this world of hatred...

* * *

Obit felt the grass against his skin and the warmth of the sun before he finally stirred, his eye slipping open. He blinked to clear his vision, his gaze focusing until he was able to make out the forest around him.

With a gasp, he shot up into a sitting position, his hand reaching out to grasp where his crushed arm had been. His eyes widened as his hand was met with strange, smooth skin instead of a mangled limb. He ran his hands across the bizarre, snow white arm, investigating where it ended on his chest. His gaze dipped down to his leg, noticing the same fake, wood like flesh reaching beneath the edge of his shorts and stopping halfway up his thigh.

Obito desperately tried to remember what had happened, where he was, or how he had gotten here. The last thing he could remember was dying in that cave in. He was frightened by how he had gotten these strange replacement limbs, the lack of sensation yet the full control of them unnerving him. He couldn't feel the grass beneath his fake arm but he could manipulate his fingers well enough to pluck a blade of grass and roll it between his fingers.

He reached up to his face and, after lifting the bandages wrapped around his head, he realized that his left eye was still gone.

His eye… Kakashi… And Rin! He needed to get home!

Obito hopped to his feet, the sudden motion making his head spin. He felt as if he hadn't eaten or drank anything in days yet his legs still remained strong beneath him. The lack of sensation in his false leg and the pain from running barefoot in the other was a sharp dichotomy that haunted him as he began a desperate sprint to where he was certain Konoha was. The mix of pain and numbness refused to allow him to forget about everything he couldn't remember even as he ran towards the familiar mountain range in the distance.

As he ran, he thought of Kakashi and Rin and Minato-sensei. They would know what happened, they would know how to help him remember. They just had to.

He had been so caught up in his desperation to reach his teammates, to make sure everyone was okay, that he had been startled by a squad of ANBU appearing before him and blocking his path into the village. He came to a stop, surprised, as the men and women drew their weapons upon him.

"State your name and your business!" the ANBU captain demanded, her tone brokering no argument.

"I'm Obito Uchiha! I'm just trying to get home!" he answered, the sight of the village gates just in the distance a taunt to the frightened boy.

"That's impossible. Obito Uchiha died during the war," another ANBU barked back, this one much younger than the first.

"It's not! I don't know how but I'm here! I'm alive! I just want to go home," he answered before his voice softened in his desperation, "I just want to see Rin and sensei and that idiot Kakashi and make sure everyone is okay…"

"Is that really you, Obito?" a familiar voice sounded, a young man stepping forward and slipping the mask from his face.

Obito's old academy classmate Ibiki stared out at him, his expression hard but his eyes searching for recognition.

"Ibiki! Yes, it's me! You've gotta let me back in!" Obito beseeched.

His old classmate nodded, canting his head to catch the eye of one of the ANBU. He nodded meaningfully, the rest of the group relaxing.

"We're going to have to take you in for questioning, alright? I know you just got back but the war just ended."

"It's over? Are Rin and everyone okay?" Obito blurted out.

"They're fine. But we need to go. You'll see them later," Ibiki informed, his tone blunt but sending a wave of relief through the Uchiha.

"Okay… Okay. I understand. Let's go."

* * *

The interrogation lasted for two days.

Obito had been open about how he could remember nothing and had told them everything that had happened since he woke up. They had pressed him for answers but when it became apparent that he was telling the truth, they had sent for Inoichi Yamanaka to search his mind for the missing memories.

He emerged from his trance like jutsu and revealed that there was nothing, that the block of memories between his death and his awakening was darkness. That there was an unexplained blank period but that it was obvious his memories had been tampered with.

Despite further investigation, they had been unable to recover even a moment of his missing memories and help answer the mystery of his survival. The fact his limbs had been regrown by a wood style jutsu raised even more questions, the only wood style user in history having been the long deceased First Hokage.

Despite wanting to know what had happened, why he had been saved, and who had done it… Obito was simply grateful to be alive. Even if he didn't know who had rescued him, he knew they couldn't be too bad if they had bothered with him.

After his release, he decided to move on with his life with a quiet thank you to his guardian.

 _Thank you, whoever you are._

When he was reunited with Rin, Kakashi, and Minato, there had been tears.

Rin had immediately broken down in sobs, rushing into his arms and wrapping herself around him like she was terrified he was going to disappear once again. Kakashi had stared at him for a long minute before reaching out to touch him, as if to make sure he was real. After his hand met solid flesh, his fingers fisted in Obito's shirt and he dropped his head to hide his tears. Even Minato, who simply strode up to place a hand on Obito's shoulder, couldn't restrain a tear from escaping his careful control.

Obito wrapped his arms around whatever and whoever he could, bringing everyone closer, even his stupid friend Kakashi. He was unable to stop his own sobs, tears freely slipping down his cheek as they fell from his one remaining eye.

He was alive. And he was home.

And he would never lose them again.

* * *

Life continued onwards after Obito finally returned home although, with the world at peace once again, he was more easily able to find closure. And he was more easily able to give it to his companions, namely Kakashi.

The boy he could now admit was his friend had desperately wanted to return to him his eye but Obito could not find it in him to take it.

"It was a present," he had teased, trying to make light of Kakashi's offer to return him his eye, "What, don't you like it? Don't tell me you're ungrateful."

That had been enough to quiet the silver haired boy and Obito was grateful when he never brought it up again, especially when he began to wear a black headband to hide his empty eye socket.

For months, Obito acclimated to his new limbs. He found no difficulties in using his new arm and leg, the false limbs as agile as his originals. What he struggled to adapt to was their presence and their appearance. More than that, he struggled to adapt to others as they struggled to adjust to him; to what happened in his lost memory, to his new appearance, and to his new commitment to the village and those he loved.

No one had ever seen Obito train so hard or be so powerful. Some worried that his lost memory was time he spent training with the enemy and all Obito could say was that he hoped not. But that, either way, he was a ninja of Konoha and was grateful to be alive.

As Obito had been dying, he could remember thinking that he wished he had gotten to tell Rin how he felt. That if he was given a chance, he would finally confess his feelings to her.

Despite being given that chance, it took him months to finally come forward to her and confess his love for her. How he had fallen for her when they were just kids and that, when he was dying, he had wished he had gotten to tell her.

Rin had smiled at him sadly before telling him she loved him but as a brother and not as a lover. Her rejection of him had stung horribly but, no matter how much it hurt, he knew he could never force her to love him. He loved her and cared about her and he respected her choice more than he wanted them to be together.

And she respected his choice when he decided he wanted to leave Team Minato.

Obito had always dreamed of becoming Hokage. Ever since he was a kid, he had wanted to become Hokage so that the people of the village would acknowledge him. His dream had inspired him to enroll in the academy to help him achieve his goal even if the reasoning behind his want to lead had changed. He no longer wanted the acknowledgment, he wanted to be in the position he needed to protect those he loved.

Now that the war had passed, he knew he needed to take the next step to making his dream a reality. And he had decided that joining the ANBU, that gaining the training and experience from the black ops, was the path he needed to take.

When he had made his announcement, Obito had expected that his teammates would be saddened by his departure. The last thing he had expected was for Kakashi to inform him that he was coming with him.

"We have the same set of eyes, you and I! If we're separated, we're weak, but together, we'll be strong!" Kakashi had declared, his words bringing tears to Obito's eye, "Even though you'll have to get it together if you want to join ANBU. I doubt they let in crybabies."

"Shut up, idiot Kakashi!" Obito had shot back, wiping the wetness from his cheeks, "You better learn to watch that attitude, I doubt they let asshole in either!"

He realized after the silver haired boy's declaration that if they both left that Rin would be alone. When he had turned to face her to ask her what she wanted, he had been surprised by the smile she had stretched across her face.

"I'm happy you're both going to join the ANBU. And relieved, actually… I got an internship at the hospital. They're going to train me to be a proper medical ninja!" the brunette had explained excitedly, her relief as palpable as her happiness, "Besides, with sensei becoming the hokage, he won't have time for any of us anymore."

Obito and Kakashi's shock at finally being told that their sensei was going to become hokage, and their subsequent harassment of their teacher for having not told them, had dominated the rest of their day. Despite the confrontation of the furiously apologetic Namikaze, the day had been one of joy and hopefulness for all of them.

* * *

Obito and Kakashi had passed their ANBU exams with flying colors, even going as far as to blow away their judges with their incredibly teamwork and flawless synchronicity.

Their instructors went as far as to say they were two beings looking out of the same eyes and that reputation never left them. As they ascended through the ranks of the ANBU, they earned a place as the most powerful two man squad in the village. Both of them were awarded the title of captain, although the two never lead their own teams. They remained a squad of their own, occasionally taking on other shinobi to accomplish missions.

A mission like the mission they had received to escort a medical ninja of great skill to the Fire Palace to save the life of the Daimyo's son.

They knew who would walk through that door the moment their superiors had mentioned a medical ninja of great skill and neither Obito or Kakashi were surprised when Rin stepped into the room and introduced herself.

While Obito and Kakashi had ascended the ranks in ANBU, Rin had ascended the ranks in the hospital. She had dedicated her life to becoming the greatest medical ninja in Konoha, one to one day rival the skills of the First Hokage Hashirama and the legendary sannin Tsunade. She had grown into a medical ninja of incredible skill and one who was frequently sought after for her breakthrough medical ninjutsu.

She had even been kind enough to heal Obito and Kakashi in her own home when they returned from missions late at night, beaten and battered and trusting no one but her to treat them. They had all grown close as friends, having abandoned their silly childhood crushes to instead make room for actual love.

Despite their respect and adoration for their best friend, Obito and Kakashi still worried about taking her on an S-class mission. She was a kunoichi of incredibly talent and skill but she was a shinobi who focused on healing and not combat. They were concerned that she would be too at risk during the mission and, as they flew through the trees, they had been too focused on her.

A mistake that had lead them straight into an ambush. An ambush where they had all been separated, both Obito and Kakashi struggling to return to their teammate and best friend.

When they had finally broken through the lines of enemy shinobi and had made their way into the clearing where Rin fought for her life again a man twice her size, it had been just in time to watch him put his sword through her chest.

Both men howled in rage and horror as they watched their most precious person get ran through, Rin's eyes widening and a sound of agony slipping free from her lips. Obito felt as his eye burned, as if someone had lit a fire in his skull. He felt what he thought was tears stream down his face as a pain shot through his head which stemmed from his eye.

His vision sharpened until he could make out every detail on the field before him. Rin's agonized expression, the enemy ninja's smirk of success, Kakashi's face contorted in horror.

When the man removed his blade from Rin's heart, the brunette falling forward and her hand weakly gripping her assailants shoulder so she could remain standing, both Obito and Kakashi rushed forward in an explosion of erratic chakra. Kakashi's chidori screamed around his hand, the lightning chakra so erratic that Obito could see how it tore at his skin. Chakra poured into Obito's lungs, licks of red hot flames spilling from his lips as he ran.

It was only because of this heightened perception that Obito was able to catch Rin's secretive smirk before she formed a one handed seal. Her hand on the man's shoulder tightened and Obito could sense as a chakra link was formed between them.

The missing ninja collapsed to the dirt, clutching at his heart where he had stabbed Rin before taking his last breath.

The two men both stumbled to a stop before Rin, watching as she stood to her full height and cleared her throat of blood. Kakashi's chidori died away, the sound of birds becoming distant before disappearing, as Obito breathed out a huff of flame that snuffed the fire in his lungs.

Obito's eyes lingered on the hole in Rin's shirt, the skin beneath now undamaged even if her chest was still splattered with blood. When his gaze flicked up to her eyes, his expression one of shock, he saw she was smiling.

"You didn't think I'd go down that easily after all my training, did you?" she teased as Obito and Kakashi openly gaped at her.

From that day on, when they watched as Rin transferred her own mortal wounds to her opponent as if the action was a paltry trick and not an S-class ninjutsu of her own creation, neither Obito or Kakashi doubted their best friend.

The rest of their mission, despite containing a number of additional battles and conflicts, was one that was finished without concern for the kunoichi's capabilities. And from that day forward, Team Minato often found themselves the squad that was turned to first when trouble arose.

Obito had never felt happier or prouder.

* * *

Obito sprinted across the rooftops, leaping from business to business and from house to house as he made a desperate dash towards the training fields at the edge of the village.

Even through his years at the academy, even with the time he spend with Team Minato, and even with his years of experience serving in the ANBU, Obito struggled to make it on time to much of anywhere. A bad habit that only got worse when him and Kakashi finally retired from the ANBU.

Obito had left to train under Minato, his old sensei having finally decided that it was time to begin to train his replacement. Kakashi, who had been left without an anchor with the second half of his two man team gone, had been suckered into becoming a Jonin Sensei, a job he hated with all his being.

And one that both Obito and Rin hated him having as well.

The silver haired asshole had flunked out every team he had ever gotten, sickened by the fact that none of them had known the value of teamwork. Even with Obito having confronted him and him having not so subtly informed him that they hadn't known a single thing about teamwork before Rin almost got killed in the war, Kakashi had been adamant about not allowing his teams to pass.

But today, Kakashi had finally passed a team. Luckily, the one that held their sensei's son Naruto and Obito's little cousin Sasuke. He knew there was a girl on the team but didn't recognize the name, only knowing the Haruno's as being a small clan of shinobi with incredible chakra control and a general prowess with genjutsu.

Obito wanted to meet the team that his best friend had decided was good enough to be his students. But, of course, he was late.

When the Uchiha finally shot around training ground two and flew into training ground three, the group was already training. Or at least the genin were while Kakashi lounged in a nearby tree, reading Jiraiya's newest novel.

Typical.

Obito sighed as he appeared in the tree next to Kakashi, sitting down on the branch with a sigh as he looked out at the three teenagers fighting in the field below them. He could easily make out the familiar Uchiha traits of his cousin and the shock of blond that was his sensei's kid. The only new face was a young pink haired girl who skirted around the blows of the others well but struggled to force herself to land strike of her own.

"You're late," Kakashi stated as he turned the page to his book, not taking his eye off the page.

"And you're reading instead of teaching," Obito quipped back, quirking an eyebrow at the silver haired man before looking back to the genin.

"They're learning plenty."

"You aren't even looking at them."

"I'm sure they're learning plenty," Kakashi amended.

"You're a disgrace," Obito sighed, dropping his face into his palm.

"That's funny coming from a crybaby like you."

Obito scoffed as he turned to face his teammate, unimpressed. "You're insufferable."

"I've been told I'm quite sufferable." He turned the page to his book.

The Uchiha huffed out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement as his gaze returned to the group of genin. "What's the girl like?"

"She's the only one with any common sense if that counts for anything," Kakashi answered, "Honestly, she's a genius. And, from what I've seen, she has incredible chakra control. I've never seen anything like it. Although, unfortunately, she's severely lacking in everything else."

"Hmm. And how is Naruto doing? What is his chakra like?"

"Erratic, messy, emotional."

"And?" he pressed meaningfully.

Ever since Naruto was born, he had had a portion of the Nine Tails sealed within him. The seal on Kushina had grown weak enough for the tailed beast to break free during Naruto's birth and it was only with the help of the Third Hokage that they had sealed him away once again. Although the fox had fought the sealing, forcing them to split him in half and lock him away within both Kushina and Naruto.

Ever since then, they had been wary of his control over the beast. And with Naruto finally taking his first steps into being a true ninja, Obito worried that that disastrous day would come to pass once again.

Kakashi finally looked up from his book to answer him. "I've been told it's only appeared once when Iruka Umino almost died."

"Problematic," Obito sighed, activating his sharingan so he could better watch the sloppy battle before him, "Sasuke seems fine. Is he being an asshole?"

"Yes."

"Great…" Obito's sharingan flickered into inactivity as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, since you're useless, I'm going to go talk to them."

"Hm," Kakashi hummed in return, his full attention returning to the book as the Uchiha slipped free from the tree.

Obito moved forward, stepping out of the shade of the tree and into the warm sunlight.

"Hey, Naruto!" he yelled out, the young blond excitedly whipping around to face his familiar voice before catching a left hook to the chin and glaring at his opportunistic attacker.

"Not fair, asshole!" Naruto yelled, jabbing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"It's your fault you're so slow," Sasuke retorted with a scowl, Obito stepping forward to drop a chop against the top of his head to correct him.

"I heard you're being an asshole, Sasuke, knock it off," he berated, glaring down at the young Uchiha who held his head in his hands and glared right back.

"Itachi wouldn't be happy to hear his little brother is being so problematic," Obito tacked on, Sasuke's eyes widening before he grumbled and retreated into the shade of the tree Kakashi still lingered in.

"Hey big brother Obito!" Naruto greeted with his familiar megawatt smile.

"Hey there, Naruto. Are you causing trouble for everyone?" the Uchiha asked, perching a fist on his hip as he looked down at the rambunctious blond.

"No, I've been doing great!" he replied enthusiastically.

"He got us banned from the curry restaurant downtown when he dumped out a jar of spices worth ten thousand ryo because he thought it smelled rotten!" Sasuke informed, Naruto's happy expression sharpening into one of obstinance.

"Well you're the one who pushed that girl we were escorting off the bridge and into the river!" Naruto shot back, jabbing an accusing finger at the young dark haired man.

Sasuke leapt to his feet to yell, "Because you dropped a caltrop that I stepped on, you idiot!"

Obito snorted in amusement as the hyperactive blond surged forward to confront Sasuke, the two meeting in a flurry of fists. He heard a soft sigh from beside him and looked over to investigate the pink haired Haruno.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're the brains of this operation," Obito greeted with a smile.

The girl looked up, her expression betraying her exasperation, "They're impossible…"

"They'll get better," he comforted, remembering how him and Kakashi used to bicker like this, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Kakashi's old teammate and Sasuke's cousin, Obito."

Sakura's returning smile was sweet as she politely replied, "It's nice to meet you, Obito-sensei."

He huffed out a laugh at her address, no one having called him sensei before. The respect was bolstering, a pleased grin spreading across his face.

"You're already my favorite. Don't tell any of them though," Obito declared, jabbing a thumb in the direction of his lazing partner and the brawling boys.

Sakura laughed in return.

* * *

When Obito sensed a familiar chakra appear at the window to the Hokage's office, he blearily looked up from his piles of paperwork.

Minato had insisted that taking care of paperwork was an integral part of being the Hokage and had foisted off his work for the day onto the Uchiha. Obito know it was just so he could spend time with wife but didn't argue, knowing his sensei could use the time with the fiery Uzumaki. He had happily accepted the task even if he regretted doing so as he read through the thousandth scroll that day.

"You look like hell, Obito," Kakashi greeted as he lounged in the open window, a familiar book still cradled in his hand.

"I feel like hell… Maybe I got into the wrong profession," Obito sighed as he reached up to rub his bleary eyes.

"I'd say so. But I think I know something that might cheer you up," the silver haired man hummed, flipping the page of his book.

"Yeah? What's that?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair and swiveled to face his partner.

"Naruto and Sakura are back."

Obito perked up, a wide smile already erupting in his excitement.

"They're finally back? When did they get here?"

"Earlier this morning. They're at the old training grounds right now. Apparently Tsunade and Jiraiya met up during their journeys and decided to bring everyone back together."

"Gods, how long has it been now?" the Uchiha asked, leaning back into his chair as he stretched out his legs, "Two years?"

"Closer to three, actually," Kakashi corrected.

Obito could still remember the days he had spent with Kakashi's team as if it had been yesterday. Despite training to be the Hokage, he had spent numerous hours out on the training fields with them, mostly trying to wrangle his cousin and Naruto enough for them to stop fighting and learn anything. He had spent most of his time with Sakura and, as he got to know her better, he found that she reminded him very much of Rin.

It was because of this realization that when Sakura opened up to him about feeling like she was falling behind, about how she didn't know what she wanted to do with her career, Obito had suggested she experiment with medical ninjutsu. She was a caring and intelligent woman and he knew that, with her extraordinary chakra control, that she would excel in the healing arts.

When Sakura took to healing jutsu like a fish to water, Obito couldn't have been prouder. A pride he happily rewarded by setting her up with an apprenticeship with Rin, the current head of the hospital in their village. Sakura had been so thrilled by his gift that she had rocketed into his embrace, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck to an almost painful extent. And she had done so well under her apprenticeship with his best friend that Rin had told her to seek out Lady Tsunade to further her training.

Although Obito had only been made aware after the fact, Sakura had been accepted by Lady Tsunade as her student, taking her along on her journey around the world to train. A journey that was mimicked by Naruto when he left with Jiraiya, Minato having set him up with his old sensei, and then by Sasuke when he left to train with Itachi and Shisui at the Fire Palace.

Obito could hardly believe it had been three years since that day. And he could hardly contain his excitement when they realized they were all finally back home. At least now he realized why Minato had left him with all of the paperwork: he wanted to see his son.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go see them," Obito declared, shooting up from his desk.

"Don't you have paperwork to take care of?" Kakashi drawled, his eyes lingering on the stacks of scrolls on the desk.

"Er… It'll just be five minutes! It can wait until then," he replied, already halfway out the window.

"You're going to be a terrible Hokage," his partner insulted as they took to the rooftops, Obito grumbling and slapping together a Shadow Clone to at least make it appear as if he was working.

When him and Kakashi emerged from the tree line and appeared in the familiar grassy field of training ground three, three familiar yet different faces turned to face them.

Obito first marveled at how _tall_ Naruto had gotten, the boy - no, a man now - having sprouted up by over a foot. He was shocked by how much Sasuke's expression had changed, his face now angled off with the sharp lines of a man.

Even more than that, he was blown away by how beautiful Sakura had gotten. She had grown into a woman with a hidden power concealed behind feminine curves and a friendly smile.

"Big brother Obito!" Naruto yelled out in his excitement, running up to the Uchiha.

"Hey there, Naruto! When did you grow up?" Obito replied with a grin, slapping the young man on the shoulder.

"When did you get shorter?" the blond asked, eyeing him.

"Well, looks like you just grew taller instead of smarter then," he laughed, patting the Uzumaki on the shoulder as he walked forward to meet with the others.

"Obito," Sasuke spoke with a nod, the elder Uchiha shaking his head in amusement at his cousin's cool attitude.

"Hey, Obito-sensei," Sakura greeted, a warm smile spread across her full lips.

The elder Uchiha returned Sakura's greeting with a smile. "You've grown so much, Sakura, I hardly recognized you. I've heard a lot about how far you've progressed. I'm excited to see the product of all of your hard work… Maybe a spar is in order so I can see how far all of you have come?"

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, perching a fist on her hip. "I don't think these two could handle it."

"Sakuraaa…" Naruto whined, pouting at the kunoichi.

"How about a test then?" Kakashi suggested, reaching into the pocket of his vest and fishing out two bells that clinked meaningfully.

"You're on!" Naruto immediately popped off.

"You won't beat us this time, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura declared as a fire lit in her eyes.

The edge of Sasuke's lip quirked up as he turned to face Kakashi, humming in agreement.

"This is going to be good…" Obito laughed as he separated himself from the group, finding a comfortable position in the branches of a nearby tree, a place he could not only get a good view from but that he could easily dodge from if needed.

The battle that ensued was one that blew Obito away. He was shocked by how much each member of team seven had improved, each of them having becoming incredible fighters in their own right.

He could see how Jiraiya had helped Naruto refine his control. He was even more impressed when he watched as he spun up a Rasengan, blowing a crater into the ground with the force behind the difficult to master jutsu.

Itachi and Shisui's influences on Sasuke were easy to see, the youngest Uchiha being as fast as lightning. He shot across the field like a flash of light, Obito activating his sharingan to get a good look at his cousin. He laughed aloud when he watched him conjure a Chidori in his hands, a taunting smirk spread across Sasuke's lips as he chased after Kakashi.

Who knew that Itachi had enough of a sense of humor to teach Sasuke the chidori to mess with Kakashi?

Obito watched his cousin and sensei's son, curious and amused, but it wasn't until Sakura made herself a member of the melee that he found himself truly interested.

The woman was a force to be reckoned with, her strikes fast and confident and her ability to dodge every blow making her a frustrating opponent. Obito could only imagine how her ability to heal made her an even more powerful fighter.

When Sakura descended onto her opponents, her fist raised high as she prepared her strike, Kakashi was barely able to skirt out of the way. Obito mused that that would have been a painful hit until Sakura's strike hit the ground.

Obito's jaw dropped when the ground exploded beneath Sakura's fist.

He watched, entranced, as the earth folded around her like a blossoming flower, fissures shooting out across the field. The force of her strike was so incredible that the tremor she spawned rattled him down to his bones. The very tree he sat on creaked under the strain of her blow, the tremor shaking the dirt it's roots had clung to since it was a sapling.

Obito stared at her in wonder, his sharingan bright in his eye, as he watched her shoot across the field. He had never seen anything so amazing. She was incredible, she was beautiful, that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen…

The Uchiha blinked as the last thought flitted across his mind, a heavy blush blooming on his face as he bit his lip. An immediate shame washed over him as he realized what he had just thought about Sakura. About the seventeen year old woman and the woman who called him sensei.

Before the battle even concluded, Obito disappeared, fleeing back to the Hokage's office and from his own lecherous thoughts.

* * *

Over the next handful of months, Obito tried to push passed his sudden infatuation for Sakura.

When she asked him why he had left during her spar with Kakashi and her boys, saying that he had missed them beating him, Obito had said that he knew she would beat him from the first minute. He blamed the fact that he had been called away from his duties as Hokage in training and that he was sorry he missed their finish.

He tried not to blush at the word finish, berating himself internally as Sakura smiled up at him.

Obito felt ashamed of himself as the unwanted feelings began to develop further. She was only seventeen and he was in his thirties. He was nearly double her age. And she considered him to be her sensei, a position of trust that he couldn't betray. No matter how hard he fought against his feelings, no matter what he did to reason them away, he was unable to stop the attraction he could feel building for the kunoichi. The blatantly sexual fantasies that would have his face heating from more than just his shame.

When she stretched, his eye would catch on the strip of skin of her belly and he would wonder how she tasted. When she trained, his gaze would linger on her powerful thighs and he would imagine what they would feel like wrapped around his waist. And whenever her back was turned, he couldn't help but glance at her toned rear and think of how he wanted to bend her over and sink himself into her.

Thoughts and fantasies that would immediately be followed by a shock of self loathing and an overwhelming desire to flee.

Obito began to find it difficult to be near Sakura, his embarrassment making it so he struggled to speak to her. He became awkward when they spoke, his usual confidence gone in her presence. His dreaded stutter, one he had thought he had abandoned with his childhood crush on his best friend, had returned.

Like a child, he had begun to simply find an excuse and run away when he felt overwhelmed in her presence. He would stutter out some asinine reason before disappearing, a bad habit that was easily brought to the surface whenever she called him sensei, an action that was a hardwire to his arousal now.

He would fantasize about her calling him sensei when he was deep inside of her or with her lips wrapped around his member, daydreams that he only entertained when he was home alone at night. Fantasies that left his body sated but his mind filled with self loathing.

Obito hated himself for sexualizing her.

He was beginning to suspect that Sakura had noticed something. She had begun to act hesitant around him, her nervousness making him hate himself even more. He should be a man who she could trust and who she could turn to, someone whose presence she could feel safe and comfortable in. Not someone she was uncomfortable or nervous around.

Obito prayed she didn't notice. Like how Kakashi and Rin had noticed, his two best friends knowing him better than anyone else.

Kakashi had been the first to confront him, telling him that he was acting like a idiot around Sakura and that he knew why. Obito had vented to him, one of two people he knew he could trust, telling him how he felt and how he was so ashamed that he was such a sick pervert.

Kakashi had shocked him by just shrugging and berating him, telling he was being dumb and dramatic like usual. When Obito had demanded an explanation as to how he could say such a thing in the face of his confession, he had told him that it wasn't such a big deal. That Sakura was nearly eighteen, that she was easily the second most powerful kunoichi on the planet now, and that she was well beyond her years.

Obito couldn't accept his friend's easy approval and instead blamed it on his own perversity. His uneasy behavior continued until even Rin had invited him to dinner at her apartment to speak with him about his crush.

He had told her the same thing he had told Kakashi, admitting how he was a monster for thinking such a thing about her.

Rin had just laughed him off, further shocking the Uchiha. She had told him that Sakura was a woman who could make her own decisions and treating her like a child was a slap to her face and an insult to everything she had accomplished.

Obito had dropped his head, feeling worse than ever, but had looked back up when Rin had patted him on the hand he could still feel.

She had told him how the age difference wasn't such a big deal for ninja, considering how short life was for them, and that people tended not to judge where someone was able to find love.

Despite the acceptance from both of his friends, Obito still couldn't find it in him to accept his own feelings.

* * *

When the winter finally turned to spring and the air began to warm and fill with the scent of budding flowers, Sakura's eighteenth birthday came around.

Due to their dangerous lifestyles, the age where a shinobi could take part in vices like drinking was eighteen years old. Since Sakura had finally reached this marker of adulthood, and since she was finally legally able to partake, she had decided to throw her birthday party at one of the bars in town.

Despite the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were still too young to drink, Sakura being the oldest of the bunch, it didn't stop her from sneaking them drinks under the table. Since she was the birthday girl, no one made mention of it, even if Itachi unhappily stewed in the corner, Shisui poking fun at his cousin for the time they stayed.

Obito found himself attending the party with Kakashi and Rin although he struggled to actually interact with Sakura. He instead chose to watch, love struck, as she had a drinking contest with Tenten, the only one of her classmates that was old enough to openly drink with her. His eyes lingered on her lips as she wrapped them around the necks of bottles or around the rims of cups as he quietly nursed his own drink.

His fantasies were suddenly interrupted by Kakashi's hand slapping down on his shoulder.

"You having fun, pervert?" the silver haired ninja asked, drawing a furious blush from Obito.

"Shut up, stupid Kakashi!" he hissed back, glaring at his teammate as Rin giggled from the opposite side of the table.

"Good, sounds like it," he replied, patting him once more before moving to stand.

"Are you leaving?" the Uchiha asked, watching as him and the brunette stood from their stools.

"Yes. I have an early day at the hospital tomorrow and Kakashi, well… He's Kakashi," Rin explained, Kakashi shrugging as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

Obito huffed out a laugh before he polished off the remainder of his drink in one swig and moved to stand. "Alright. I'll see you off."

As the team moved outside, passing through the double doors leading into the cool night air, Obito tried to reign himself in.

"Are we still on for a training session tomorrow?" Obito asked as he took a deep breath of the fresh air outside.

"Should be fine. I'll meet you around three?" Kakashi answered, already reaching into his vest to pull out his familiar book.

"So around five then," Rin quipped with a smirk, drawing a chuckle from Obito.

"I'll see you then."

Obito leaned against the outside of the building as he watched Kakashi and Rin leave, the two parting ways just a block down the road to head to their separate apartments. His eye drifted away from where they once walked to the sky above him, his gaze lingering on the crescent moon. He sighed as he enjoyed the cool breeze, the night winds slowly warming with the start of spring.

He closed his eye as he considered going back inside. He knew he should be polite and go say goodbye to Sakura before he left, especially since it was her birthday, since he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Just as he had pushed off of the wall to head back inside to do just that, the double doors swung open and Sakura barged out.

"Obito-sensei!" she yelled, jabbing a finger in his direction as she shot out of the bar.

Obito jumped in surprise and stuttered out, "Er, S-Sakura."

"Sensei, why have you been avoiding me lately?" she demanded as she strode up to him, glaring up at him.

 _Shit._

"I, uh. I haven't been avoiding you," he lied poorly, taking a half step backwards.

"Don't lie. I know you have…" Sakura retorted, her tone softening into one more closely resembling hurt, "I see when you see me and go the other way..."

"I…" Obito tried, unable to find the words to comfort her.

"Why don't you want to spend time with me?" she questioned, her expression pinched in distress.

"I do! I'm-It's just that-!" he stuttered.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No! Of course not! It-It's just something going on with me."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Her frown deepened.

"No, never!" he defended, holding up his hands in an attempt to placate her.

"Do you... think I'm ugly?" she muttered, her gaze dropping to the ground beside him

"No, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

Sakura's eyes widened before she finally demanded, "Then why don't you want to be around me?!"

"I'm in love with you, okay!?" Obito finally yelled back, overwhelmed by Sakura's demands, her sadness, and how close she stood to him.

The silence that followed was deafening.

His eye widened as he realized what he had just admitted out loud and to who. She stared up at him through her eyelashes, her eyes misty from her hurt. Sakura gazed into his eye with a shocked expression, all of her vehemence lost at his revelation.

He was the first to look away. "I-I know, it's not right. I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it, I know it's no excuse. And it was even worse of me to make you suffer because of my-"

Obito was silenced by Sakura flowing into his arms and pressing her lips to his.

His thoughts were lost to him, disappearing into the haze of his mind, as he struggled to understand what was happening for a few heartbeats. When he finally realized that this was real, that the woman he loved had kissed him, was kissing him, he melted against her.

When he kissed her back, Sakura made a noise of satisfaction against his lips that he could not resist. Her hands came up to fist in the fabric of his shirt, tugging him closer, as his arms looped around her waist. His heart raced with absolute satisfaction as she tilted her head to better accept his kiss. Their lips moved against one anothers slowly, the Uchiha slowly stepping forward and pressing her against the wall of the bar.

He pinned her against the wall more roughly than he had wanted, too distracted by his bliss, and he shivered in pleasure when she whimpered against his lips. His hand, the one he still had sensation in, reached up to cradle her cheek and he ran the pad of his thumb across her soft skin. He tilted her head to better kiss her and, emboldened by her pleasured sigh, he ran his tongue across the seam of her lips.

Sakura gasped softly, her hands tugging at his shirt, as she surged against him. He pressed his tongue between her parted lips, running it across hers and drawing a hum of pleasure from the pink haired woman.

When he tasted alcohol, however, his shame returned.

Obito broke the kiss, pinning her against the wall as he pulled away from her. He tried to control his rapid breathing and his racing heart as he gazed down at the flushed kunoichi before him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura gasped, looking up at him through half lidded eyes.

"You're drunk. You're-you're not thinking straight," he stuttered out.

"I know what I want, sensei..." she returned simply, her hands unfisting from his shirt to slide up his chest.

Obito's heart did a flip when she called him sensei, his self loathing only returning with more force than ever. He took a rapid step back, his expression pained when he saw her hurt expression.

"I can't-I don't want to take advantage of you. I'm sorry!" he apologized before his mangekyo sharingan spun to life and he used Kamui to flee in his panic.

* * *

Obito groaned as he heavily sat down on one of the stone pillars in the Kamui dimension. He dropped his face into his hands in his humiliation, willing his heart to settle into a normal rhythm in his chest.

He had just _kissed Sakura._

He berated himself for having been so weak, self loathing coursing through him. He shouldn't have kissed her back, even with his conflicting emotions. He had been so overwhelmed by the fact she had kissed him, that she had wanted him, that his heart had sung in his chest… but she was drunk.

No woman would ever truly want a man as horribly scarred as he was. A man who got off thinking about fucking his own student.

He was worse than trash, he was a monster.

Even if Obito hadn't recognized the familiar chakra signature, he knew there was only one other person on the planet who could come to this dimension as well.

Kakashi settled down next to him silently, patting him on the shoulder.

"I really fucked up, Kakashi," Obito admitted, his face still hidden in his hands.

"Yeah you did," his partner replied, patting him once more before resting his hands on his knees.

"I'm such a pervert… Sakura kissed me but I kissed her back instead of doing the right thing. She told me she wanted me but she was drunk. I almost took advantage of her… I'm a monster," he lamented, dragging his hands down his face.

"No, what I'm saying is you fucked up because Sakura went on a rampage and destroyed that bar," Kakashi dead panned, staring at Obito with an unimpressed decision.

"W-what?!" Obito sputtered, his eye widening as if shot to Kakashi.

"Now I know why, you _idiot_. She confessed to you and you didn't only run away, you _teleported_ away using Kamui."

"Shit..."

"You should probably go apologize to her for ruining her birthday," Kakashi pointed out bluntly.

" _Shit_..." Obito grumbled as he dropped his face back into his hands.

How many more ways could he fuck up?

* * *

That next morning, Obito found himself outside of Sakura's apartment. His fist hovered in front of her door as he struggled to bring himself to finally knock. He had stood there for what felt like a lifetime, trying to gather the courage to knock.

He knew he shouldn't be here, that this was inappropriate, but he knew he needed to apologize to her for what he had done. For taking advantage of her in her drunk state and for ruining her birthday with him running away.

He took a deep breath to steel himself and, throwing caution to the wind, he finally knocked on her door. For a few heartbeats, there was silence, until quiet footsteps sounded on the other side of the door. When the knob turned, Obito's heart leapt in his chest.

Sakura's lips parted in surprise as she looked up at him before her eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Obito-sensei."

"Sakura… I need to apologize," Obito admitted, resisting the urge to shrink as she gazed at him for a long moment as if dissecting his intentions.

"Come inside then," she sighed, taking a step back and opening the door wider for him to enter.

He followed her into her apartment, slipping his shoes off before entering into her warm home. He tried not to be distracted by how good her home smelled or how cozy it was, instead focusing on the task at hand. He shouldn't even be allowed in here after what had happened but Sakura was being kind and allowing him to apologize. He should show her the respect she deserved and not get sidetracked by his own selfish curiosity.

Sakura perched onto the edge of one of her couches, gesturing towards Obito to sit on the other. He awkwardly settled onto the comfortable furniture, still feeling like an unwanted outsider in her home. As his gaze flicked to her, he could easily see the barely concealed hurt in her eyes, hidden behind her aggravation.

"I'm sorry," he blurted immediately, struggling to find the words he had spent all night and all morning preparing, "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday but admitting that I… had a crush on you. I've been trying to get rid of it but I just can't. But I'm so sorry that I made it your problem and ruined your birthday because of it."

Sakura's frown deepened and Obito prepared for the inevitable beration. The one he knew he deserved for what he had done. He dropped his head in shame, waiting for her to tear into him for being the pervert he was.

"I'm not upset that you confessed to me," Sakura started, Obito perking up in surprise, "I've… I've had feelings for you for a while and I just never wanted to bring them up since I thought you'd reject me. I thought you had figured it out and that you were avoiding me because of it."

Obito's mouth popped open in surprise as he listened to her soft voice, the hurt in her voice making his heart ache.

"The reason I'm mad," Sakura continued, her tone sharper and putting him back on edge, "Is that you treated me like a child who can't make her own decisions. And that you abandoned me after I took the leap and told you how I felt!"

"I… You're so young though, there's no way you could want to be with me. This is just a passing attraction," Obito tried to justify, floored by her revelation.

Sakura shot to her feet, her expression one of anger, as she growled, "Do you think I'm a kid? After everything I've accomplished, after surpassing my mentor, after becoming the best medical ninja on the planet?"

"No, of course not!" he argued immediately, watching as her furious expression softened into something hesitant and somehow endearing.

"I just..." he tried again, looking away from her as he tried to gather his thoughts.

When she stepped forward, Obito's eye shot back to her. He tensed as she drew closer and, when she straddled his legs and slowly settled against him, his heart began to race. When her hands settled against his shoulders, her fingertips felt like brands against his clothed skin.

"Don't you want me too?" Sakura asked softly, a blush painted across her cheeks.

The silence stretched between them and, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

"Yes..." he admitted, his voice low as he gazed into her eyes.

Sakura slowly leaned in, her eyes half lidded as her arms cautiously wrapped around his neck. As she drew closer to him, his pulse raced, every inch of her skin against his feeling like electricity. She lingered a hair's breadth away from his lips, her eyes closed as her hands clung to his shoulders.

Obito's hands gently settled against her hips, the palm of his real hand tingling with the touch, before he pressed his lips to hers. Sakura sighed into the kiss, the tension in her body washing away as she melted into his arms. They paused for a moment, overwhelmed by the sudden rush but unable to tear their lips away from one another. He basked in the sensation, his hands clinging to her hips as his heart soared.

Just one gentle, lingering kiss and he was already lost in her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and gently surging against her. Her hands clung to his shoulder and fisted into the cloth of his shirt as their lips moved against one anothers passionately. He marveled at how warm she felt beneath his hand and against his chest, how soft her lips were, how amazing she smelled, his mind becoming fuzzy as he gave in to the sensation.

The Uchiha's grip was gentle at first, him holding onto her as if she could break in his hands. As he felt the hidden strength in her small body, her fingers tangling into her hair to drag him closer and her thighs tightened around his, he held her tighter.

He teased the seam of her lips with his tongue, Sakura parting her lips for him. He pressed his tongue between her lips, dragging it against hers and drawing a sigh from her. His hand boldly slid down to map the curve of her waist and her toned rear as their kiss grew more passionate.

When she canted her hips, pressing her core against his hardening length, he froze.

Sakura pulled away just a fraction to whisper against his lips, "Please, Obito-sensei."

A wave of arousal washed over Obito at her words, his fingertips digging into the soft globe of her rear as he dragged her against him. He kissed her harder, Sakura whining against his lips. His hand slid down to sneak beneath the edge of her skirt and drag it upward. Her legs spread wider, accepting him between her strong thighs and against her heated center.

He had wanted this, wanted her, for so long and could hardly believe that she wanted him too.

As he dragged up Sakura's skirt, the scent of her arousal met him. He groaned deep in his throat as he surged against her, grinding his painfully throbbing member against her core. Her head tilted backwards, breaking their kiss so she could release a heated moan. She rocked against him, rubbing her needy heat against his hardness.

Obito pressed his lips to her neck, kissing a pathway down the line of her throat. He nipped at the sensitive skin, drawing a sharp gasp from her, before he sealed his lips against her frantic pulse point and sucked. Her hands sunk into his hair, holding his mouth against her neck as she pressed down on him hard, his aching length twitching in his pants.

His hand dragged up her skirt until the loop of cloth was high on her waist, his palm roughly palming her toned rear.

"Sakura," he rumbled against her throat, dragging his teeth across the mark he had left there, "Tell me you want this…"

"I want _you_ ," Sakura moaned breathlessly, his cock throbbing painfully in his pants.

At her assent, Obito gripped her thighs and flipped her over, pressing her into the cushions of her couch. He sealed their lips together once more as his hand slid up her shirt to cup her dainty breasts. His fingers snuck beneath her bra to roll her nipple between his fingertips and he took advantage of her gentle gasp to press his tongue into her mouth.

He reached around her to unhook her bra, Sakura arching to help him free her. When he slipped her shirt and her bra off of her and tossed them onto the other couch, his painfully hard member twitched in his pants at the sight he was presented.

"You're so beautiful…" Obito whispered, unable to restrain himself, before he sunk down to wrap his lips around one of her perky nipples.

Sakura whimpered softly, sending a wave of pleasure through him as he circled his tongue around the hardened peak. When he moved to her other breast, she pulled at the back of his shirt, silently demanding he remove it. He felt a surge of hesitation, nervous about the uneven scars where his false limbs met his real skin, but he obliged, pulling his shirt off his shoulders.

As her curious hands explored his muscled back, he ran his tongue across her untouched nipple before drawing it into his mouth and sucking.

"Obito-sensei," she whined, a surge of arousal making his cock flex, "Stop teasing me."

He couldn't deny her. But he wanted to do more than just fuck her, he wanted to show her how much her pleasure meant to him.

Obito pulled away from her to sink between her legs, his knees dropping to the floor next to the couch. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her to the edge of the cushion, and he groaned when he saw how damp her panties were, betraying how wet she already was to him.

He pulled down the zipper of her skirt before pulling it and her panties off of her hips. When he was met with the sight and smell of her core, her lips wet and swollen with arousal, he swallowed. He pulled up her ankles to rest on his shoulders before his broad palms settled against her hips. Her legs flexed as he kissed a line down her inner thigh, teasing the heated skin, before he pressed his lips to her core.

Sakura cried out, one of her hands threading into his hair as the other gripped the cushion of her couch. His tongue was gentle against her clit at first, gently lapping against her pleasure point. He pressed his fingers against her opening, circling the pads of his fingers around her soaking passage before dipping them inside. He slowly thrust his long fingers into her channel as he circled her clit with his tongue.

Pulling his fingers free from her dripping channel, Obito lowered his head to dip his tongue into her entrance, tasting her. He slipped his fingers back inside of her as his mouth returned to her pleasure point. He could feel as her orgasm slowly approached, her soaking walls squeezing around his fingers as if to pull him deeper.

When he sealed his lips around her clit and sucked, Sakura came with a cry. She bucked against his mouth, her toned thighs tightening around his head to draw him closer, the strength in her body making his length twitch. He groaned under his breath as he gripped her hips and continued to lick and suck at her pleasure point, drawing out her orgasm as far as he could until the tidal wave of her orgasm had settled to gentle waves.

"Obito…" Sakura called out, breaking him from his trance so he could gaze up at her through her thighs.

"I need you inside of me," she whined, Obito moaning at her tone before he dropped his head against her to press a kiss to her belly.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked again.

"Yes, come here," she answered softly, spreading her thighs so he could escape from between her legs long enough to free himself.

Obito stood, untying his pants and releasing his weeping cock. He stepped out of his pants, watching as Sakura gazed down at his hardness and swallowed. When he gripped his length in his hand, a droplet of precum dripping free, she bit her lip as a heated flush spread across her cheeks. She spread her legs wide for him, allowing her in between her thighs, a space he dominated with his body.

He teased her hypersensitive clit with the head of his cock, smearing precum against her nub and drawing a gasp of pleasure from her. Angling the head of his length against her passage, he slowly challenged the resistance of her entrance with his girth. He filled her shallowly, just penetrating her with his tip, before withdrawing. He filled her with deepening thrusts, slowly gathering her slickness as he sunk farther and farther within her.

When Obito finally seated himself inside of Sakura, his cock deep within her, he took a shuddering breath. She was so hot and wet and tight around him…

She rolled her hips against him, drawing him even deeper within her until the head of his member was flush against her inner barrier. He gripped her hips, groaning as he gazed down at her.

His sharingan spun to life so he could memorize her in this moment, so he could never forget how beautiful and sexy she looked. So he could always remember the sight of his cock hilted within her, her flushed skin from the orgasm he had given her, her kiss swollen lips, and her eyes sealed shut in pleasure.

Obito leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck as he pulled out of her only to fill her once again. She wrapped her legs around him, her powerful thighs tight around his hips, and pulled him closer. He snapped his hips against hers, beginning to set a pace, and she cried out.

Sakura's hands hung onto his shoulders as if he were her lifeline, her fingernails digging into his skin as he buried himself within her. The sharpness of the minor pain made his spine tingle as he increased his pace, bracing his foot on the edge of the couch to get the leverage he needed to fill her.

He angled his hips just right so each thrust would press against her needy clit, her breaths soon turning to pleasured gasps. "Ah! Yes, like that! I'm so close, I'm gunna cum! Please keep-! Ah!"

When she came around him, it was with another cry of ecstasy. Obito gasped at the feeling of her pulsing walls fluttering around his penetrating length. Each snap of his hips brought out another wave of pleasure from his lover and he never let up in his thrusts.

He continued to fill her even as the gentle pulses of her second orgasm faded, Sakura clinging to him and gasping with every breath. He hummed her name against her throat, one hand reaching down to press her thigh wide open around him. She moaned as the head of his member reached deep within her in the new position.

"Just once more for me…" Obito groaned as he sat up, his sharingan bright eye gazing down at her flushed form.

As he pressed his length deep within Sakura, filling her passage unrelentingly, his fingers sunk between her legs to draw circles around her swollen clit. She cried out, her body arching into his hand and into his cock.

As he felt her orgasm, and his own, draw close, she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He grasped her thighs, lifting her up and pressing her into the back cushion of her couch. As he fucked her into the couch, his snapping thrusts deep and rough, she sunk her fingers into his hair. She kissed him desperately as she approached her finish, Obito matching her desperation as his thrusts began to become wild.

When Sakura came for the third time, whimpering against his lips as her body trembled in his arms, her clenching walls brought him over the edge. Obito groaned deep in his throat as his cock flexed within her, filling her full of bursts of his seed.

Once he finished emptying himself against her deep inner barrier, he sagged against her. Both of them panted as they tried to catch their breath.

As they held each other, slowly coming down from their high, Sakura began to run her fingers across his skin. Her fingertips traced the lines of his false arm and his own heated skin before she lightly dragged her fingernails down his back. He shivered and hummed against her skin, rewarding her affection with another thrust from his still hard length.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped, the sound sending another burst of pleasure through the Uchiha, "Why aren't you softening?"

"Hmm, something about the nerve damage from my accident make it so I can keep going through a number of orgasms," Obito purred as he began to roll his hips against hers, lifting his head to press his lips to hers.

Sakura's gentle gasps and moans encouraged him to keep moving.

"I can keep going. If you want, that is…" he hummed, his still hard member gently slipping in and out of her soaking passage.

Sakura smirked, pulling him into a kiss as she spread her legs wide to take him even farther within her.

"Keep going, sensei."


End file.
